Network devices in a network include features or parameters, which needs to be configured periodically. Often, a group of similar network devices within the network may have to be uniformly reconfigured, or a group of newly installed network devices may have to be initially configured. For example, as part of “platform as a service” offering, which provides a computing platform and a solution stack as a service, a cluster of load balancers (example for network devices) may have to be consistently configured to meet business needs. The conventional configuring or modifying configuration of the network devices is performed separately on each network device and configuration statuses of the network devices are monitored. This could be a tedious and error prone task that may result in inconsistent configuration of network devices.